<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by SilverMagicShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552755">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips'>SilverMagicShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is eager to try Anal Sex with you since he enjoyed it so much with Robert Downey Jr. before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Law/Original Female Character(s), Jude Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said only if I can fuck you too afterwards.", my voice was shaking. I was nervous and maybe a little bit scared.<br/>"I told you... I promise.", he said in his charming voice. Trying to calm me down. "It'll be good. You'll like it." I felt like he could talk me into anything. The way he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. I knew how much he loved me. <br/>"How was it for you? Your first time with Robert." We talked a lot about his affair with Robert Downey Jr. His stories never failed to turn me on.<br/>"It was amazing. I was just as scared as you are but Robert went very slow at first. He prepared me well. He took good care of me... Made sure I was relaxed and loose enough to take him." I felt myself getting wet only by the thought of my boyfriend being fucked by another man.<br/>"OK let's do it." I said. My voice was still a bit shaky. Of course he noticed. His eyes were gentle and loving. He touched my face, carresed my cheek with his thumb. "It'll be alright. I take good care of you." He kissed me gentle and slow. "I trust you." I whispered into the kiss. He kissed me passionate but sweet while touching my boobs through the oversized shirt I was wearing. With one hand behind my head he layed me on my back. He parted my legs and positioned himself between them. I felt his cock through his boxers against my cunt. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned into the kiss. He pushed my shirt up and touched my tits, played with my nipples. He kissed down over my tits, my belly to the rim of my panties. He pulled them off my body. He stayed like this for a second and admired my body. I smiled, carresed his cheek and down his neck and over his bare chest. My fingers played with his chesthair. He kissed his way down my leg to my already soaking wet cunt. He parted my lips with tongue. I moaned and held his head close to my wetness with my hands in his hair. He sucked and licked my throbbing clit. I cried out in pleasure. He interserted two fingers in my wetness. I arched my back, overwhelmed with pleasure. I grabed onto the bed sheets while he fucked and licked my pussy. I tried to resist the urge to clamp his head with my thighs but I couldn't anymore as I felt my climax get closer and closer. I grabbed his hair harder with my finger and cried out as I came into his mouth. My cunt throbbing against his mouth and around his fingers. He released himself from my grip and came up to kiss me. I tasted myself on him. "Now that we got you nice and relaxed...", he whispered seductivly into the kiss. "... Turn around baby."<br/>I was still breathing hard from my orgasm but I did as he told me. He placed a pillow under my hips so he had easier access to my butt. He spread my legs further so he could sit comfortably between them. My cunt was still throbbing from the orgasm earlier or the anticipation about what was going to happen. He pushed my shirt up a bit and placed one hand on my lower back. With his other hand he teased my tight hole with his middle finger. I moaned softly.<br/>"What a nice, tight hole you have. I can't wait to fuck it.", he said in his seductive, deep voice. <br/>Suddenly I felt his hot breath against my butt and soon after a hot and wet tongue on my opening. He pulled my cheeks apart so he could get better access. He licked eagerly around the ring of muscle, trying to push his tongue inside of me. I moaned softly. It felt weird but so good at the same time. He let go of me and I felt him standing up. He got the lube from the night stand. I was excited and a little bit scared. With a squeaking noise he pushed some lube on his fingers. He applied it to my opening. It was a little bit cold but it heated quickly on my hot skin. He played with my whole, trying to slip in a finger but failing a few times.<br/>"Relax... Open up for me.", he said. I heard how horny he was in his voice. I couldn't see his cock but I bet it was leaking already. I tried to concentrate on relaxing. I breathed in sharply as one of his fingers entered my virgin butt. "God Babe you're so tight.", he panted, fucking my ass with his middle finger. He pulled my cheeks apart a bit further before entering another finger. I cried out about the intense feeling. He stayed like this not moving his fingers. He caressed my back trying to calm me down."You're doing so good, honey. Just relax.", he kept saying with a soothing voice. He started moving his fingers. Fucking me slow and gentle. I moaned and whimpered into the pillow. He pulled his fingers apart by pulling them out and just pushed back in. He tried to get me looser. He did this for a few times before entering a third finger. I cried out, my whole body shook and goose bumps spread all over my body. Once again he caressed my back lovingly and waited for me to calm down. I just sobbed into the pillow as he started working his fingers in and out again. We had a good share of nice sex. I was overstimulated and fucked raw to an extreme by him and loved every second of it but I never felt anything quite like this. It was way too much but so good at the same time. When he thought I was loose enough he pulled out his fingers. I sighed at the withdrawal.<br/>"Now for the nice part...", I heard excitement in his voice.<br/>"Please go slow", I begged him. He rubbed my butt cheeks lovingly. It send shivers down my spine. "Of course I will. I promise.", he bent down and looked into my eyes as he said that. It calmed me down. He closed his eyes and kissed me gentle. He opened his eyes again, looked at me and smiled.<br/>I felt the tip of his cock pressed against my entrance. He slowly slipped inside of me. It went easier then I thought it would but the feeling was overwhelming nonetheless. He started pushing in and out, going deeper with each thrust. I was breathing hard. His cock felt a lot better then his fingers. He grunted, breathing hard as well. He sped up his pace slowly but surely. Sooner then I thought he would be, he was balls deep inside of me. I felt him shuddering and swollowing hard at the sensation of my tight ass around his beautiful, big cock.<br/>He started fucking me harder and faster, grunting with each thrust. I cried out, whimpered and sobbed into the pillow. My body was tensing and shuddering. Soon I found myself screaming and crying while my boyfriend Jude fucked my tight virgin ass. I felt his cock twitch inside of me. He hands graping my hips, slamming himself harder and deeper inside of me. He was close. I felt and heard it. His thrusts get sloppier when he is about to cum. He whimpered, slowing down, his cock twitching hard. I felt his hot load buried deep inside my ass. A few hot tears rolled down my cheek. My mouth was dry from screaming. He pulled his now soft cock out of me and let him self fall onto the bed. He was laying on his back trying to catch his breath. He smiled. He looked at me. I was crying mess. My hair wet from sweat and tears was stuck to my face. My boyfriends cum dripping out of my ass.<br/>"No... No... I was too rough. Babe I'm sorry.", he said looking at me with sad eyes. I was so overwhelmed with feelings that I started crying for real.<br/>"No you were not.", I whimpered. "It was just so intense." He looked at me with a need to comfort me. He pulled the pillow out from underneath me. And pulled me close to him. The Shirt, I was still wearing, was damp from my sweat. He pulled it over my head quickly. He covered us up with a blanket and curled up against him like a child, crying against his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.<br/>"You did so good, honey. You felt amazing.", he whispered against my head. I looked up at him. He removed some of my tears with his thumb.<br/>"I guess it's your turn tomorrow then.", I said trying to sound playful. He laughed.<br/>"I can't wait.", he said and kissed my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>